<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft by Hillsofuhhtennessee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091323">Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillsofuhhtennessee/pseuds/Hillsofuhhtennessee'>Hillsofuhhtennessee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KISS (US Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Rubs, Feeding Kink, Ft. Big Boy 80s Gene, Hand Feeding, Other, Reader-Insert, Stomachaches, Stuffing, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:09:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillsofuhhtennessee/pseuds/Hillsofuhhtennessee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader bribes Gene with tons of cookies to let them cuddle and feed him after a concert.  Set around the late 80s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Gene Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing rpf wg is a line I thought I’d never cross but eh, it’s just how Gene is and he’s probably at the bottom of the list of people who’d be bothered by pervy fanfiction so *shrugs*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’s so hot and tired after the show.  His eyelids are heavy.  And his stomach is growling.  You hug him from behind, feeling his thick, flabby belly.  His big appetite and addiction to sweets have filled him out a lot.  Compared to his prime in the 70s, his hips and thighs are curvy and plush.  His rump is taut against his pants and compresses so visibly when he sits.  His arms are soft and chubby under his detachable sleeves.  His cheeks have gone from full to outright fat.  Every edge to his face, jawline, and neck is rounded off as well, giving him an androgynous look with the softness over his heavy bone structure. It’s perhaps the most visible aspect of his weight gain.  </p><p>But one of the biggest impacts he’s tried to hide is his growing belly.  He’s hidden it behind thick jackets and wide belts as it’s grown from a small, squishy mound to an overfed fatty gut that’s increasingly difficult to contain and hide.  His chest puffs out enough to balance it out with the jackets on, but it bulges visibly against the zipper and his doughiness is very visible when its opened.  Which is what you’re presently doing.  Despite his own lack of respect for others’ personal space, he’d never let someone expose and grope his stomach like this, but you brought him several dozen cookies, and he can’t resist those things.  You open his belt to let his tummy breath and swell, loosening the waistline of his snug leather pants as well.  In its full glory like this, his gut’s a big, flabby orb.  It has that idealistic round, chubby shape, but is unbearably soft and jiggly when felt and kneaded.  It’s fuzzy all over, but especially around his bellybutton and down the centerline.  You wheel around to his front side as you guide him into a soft chair and sit in his lap.  You pop open the first box of cookies and stuff one between his plump lips.  He greedily accepts, savoring it as he chews and swallows.  And then you give him another.  And another.  He doesn’t waste much time chewing slowly, just getting to the point where he can get them down.  They’re so artificially smooth and fluffy but he’s utterly addicted to the sweetness and texture and mindless consumption.  His massive, insatiable mouth makes short work of them, devouring box after box as you push them to his lips.  You press your free hand slightly below the middle of his chest to feel his stomach expanding.  He’s bloated far beyond what most could take, but he’s not even full yet.   You can feel and hear  the deep gurgles and moans of discomfort as it struggles to handle all that fat and sugar at once.  But you keep on feeding him because any time you aren’t cramming another cookie in his maw, he’s hungrily licking and mouthing at your fingers.  But you make note that he may need a lot more nursing afterwards.  </p><p>His pace finally slows, and his tummy is a distended mess.  He belches deep, low, and prolonged, the end only cut off by a hiccup.  You pat his upper belly and it’s a solid thud.  He rips another loud burp, recoiling as a gurgling cramp runs through him.  The ache hasn’t had time to really set in yet, so you starting working big circles into his stomach to help soothe and stimulate his system.  But you can feel his muscles tensing more and more with time.  The gurgles getting deeper and sicker.  You hug his big belly and start focusing more on his sides, which aren’t as tender.  It’s so warm and comforting to feel despite the mess it is inside.  You sink into his thick, soft fat and knead gently at the firm bulge of his   stalled, overtaxed stomach.  He’ll belch weakly on occasion and groan at the pain of being so overstretched.  But your touch feels so good.  The repetitive motion is nice and distracting and helps loosen up his cramping muscles.  </p><p>And so you lie there.  Just letting your mind wander and wonder how ever you got your impossible crush to let you do this to him and how you’ve been sprawled across his gut for hours, just rubbing and rubbing trying to nurse him through such a toll on his belly.  He very slowly relaxes and softens again, still visibly and palpably bloated, but the sound is softer when you pat his side.  His breathing is heavy but steady and less labored than before.  He’s still incredibly warm and soft and you both can’t help but doze off, you from the comfort of cuddling his fat belly, and him from the exertion of processing so much food.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>